A Short Novella
by OneSizeFitsAll
Summary: New Year's Eve special. Elrond endeavours to write a short novella about Estel's happy childhood. He is interrupted frequently. A sequel of sorts to the Annual Imladris Christmas party, but may stand alone.


_Author's Note: Hey all! Happy New Year's! This is a short fic which follows my story "The Annual Imladris Christmas Party". Originally, it was going to be the actual novella Elrond wrote about Estel...but then I ran out of ideas. I may right that novella at some point, if I can think of somewhere to go with it. I'm open to any ideas from y'all!_

**A Short Novella**

**by OneSizeFitsAll**

I was in my private study on New Year's Eve, sipping a mug of hot-cocoa and dipping the brand new quill pen I had been given for Christmas in a brand new ink pot.

Many of the other elves of Imladris were partying in the great hall, but I had chosen to spend my New Year's Eve doing something I had always wanted to do...writing a short novella about Estel's happy childhood. (It saved on one more New Year's resolution.)

_Estel's Happy Childhood_, I wrote with an elegant flourish, adding, _by Elrond_, underneath.

There was a knock on the door just then, and I called for the one knocking to enter.

Erestor did hurriedly, looking rather worried.

"My Lord Elrond," he said, "Estel has fallen ill, and calls for you."

I sighed heavily and stood up, tightening the sash of my dressing gown. "Where is he?" I asked, heading for the door.

"Glorfindel has already taken him to the halls of healing," replied Erestor.

I smiled. My employees were so responsible. So reliable. Ever since I had threatened to lower their wages after the attempted Christmas strike, at least.

In the halls of healing, I found Estel screaming at the top of his lungs, with Glorfindel and Lindir feverishly meeting his every wish. I snatched some Athelas from the herb closet and threw it in a bowl of boiling water. As the strong odour of Athelas filled the room and Estel's sobs subsided, I felt his forehead professionally. He was not running a fever.

"Now," I said, "don't move. Go to sleep, and you'll feel better in the morning."

I hurried back to the study to finish my short novella, leaving him whimpering.

_Once upon a time_, I wrote.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" I called.

Lindir entered hastily, with his hair disheveled.

"My Lord Elrond!" he cried, "Estel has gotten out of bed and insists on staying up til midnight!"

"Has no one done anything about it?" I asked, rising.

"Lord Glorfindel and several of your mightiest warriors are conducting him to the halls of healing as we speak, but they request your aid."

I smiled again. So dependable. So trustworthy.

Back in the halls of healing, I found that Lindir had not been exaggerating when he said "several of your mightiest warriors". They were all there, pinning a wailing, struggling Estel to the bed by the arms and legs. I put on my sternest look and approached my foster son.

"I told you not to move, Estel," I said, making use of my gifted eyebrows to subdue his howls.

"I want to stay up until midnight!" he sobbed. "No one goes to bed at eight on New Year's Eve!"

"Sick people do," I replied sternly. "You'll only be sicker if you stay up. Do not get out of bed again," I concluded, gathering my eyebrows impressively.

I hurried back to the study to finish my short novella, leaving him sobbing.

_There was a happy child named Estel_, I wrote.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

Glorfindel came in with a harassed expression on his face, pulling at his long golden hair.

"My Lord Elrond," he said, pacing back and forth in front of my desk, "I cannot take it any longer."

"Take what, my Lord Glorfindel?" I asked patiently.

"Estel keeps getting out of bed!" he groaned. "I found him in the kitchen just now, snitching cheese and cookies."

"Where is he now?" I asked, standing up slowly.

"I returned him to the halls of healing before coming to speak with you," he replied.

I smiled. "Glorfindel," I said, "you are so conscientious."

"But I'm too old to have to deal with this sort of thing!" he protested.

"So am I," I sighed.

I threw open the doors of the halls of healing, with Glorfindel close behind, to find a guilty-faced Estel just about to slip out.

"Estel," I said, thickening my eyebrows as only I can, "didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"

"Yeeeeeees," he admitted.

"Why do you keep getting up, then?"

"I'm not sick anymore," he lied.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "You're only sick because you ate too many sweets. Which is the very good reason why you must go to bed now. Now hop to it."

"But…" began Estel.

I took him firmly but gently by the shoulder and put him back in his bed.

"Gildor!" I called to the passing elf. "Come in here!"

He complied quickly. So devoted.

"Yes, my Lord Elrond?" he asked, submissively.

"I want you to sit in here and make sure Estel doesn't get out of bed again," I told him.

"But I have to stay up until midnight!" howled Estel as I left.

I hurried back to my study to finish my short novella.

I sipped my now-cold-hot-cocoa and began to write once more.

_Estel had a very happy childhood_, I wrote.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Before I sign off, I want to let you know, I will be trying to update my profile every week this year (one of my New Year's resolutions!) with the Fanfic of the week, my reviewer of the week (if there is one) and any important notices. So make sure to check back regularly!<em>

_That's all for now! Have a very happy New Year's!_


End file.
